


A Chance Meeting

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - gas actually, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Random - Freeform, Sex - not very explicit, Sex Pollen, johnlock hinted at for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth Doctor is struggling to land the TARDIS which is filled with a gas that causes all who breathe it to desperately desire sex. He accidentally picks up Sherlock Holmes...</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



> For putting up with my random nonsense!

The Doctor shifted levers and pushed buttons frantically, trying to land the TARDIS on a safely uninhabited planet. The atmosphere of the TARDIS needed to be flushed as it had been contaminated with a gas from the planet Flotras that had the unique effect of making anyone who breathed it... Well, it was a good thing the Doctor was alone on the TARDIS or he would be trying to procreate.

* * *

Sherlock was dressed immaculately in a suit and his aubergine shirt. He had paused in his pacing at a strange whooshing/wheezing sound. John looked over at him from the kitchen, his eyebrows climbing up behind his blond fringe. Before either man could say anything, a blue police box started phasing in and out around Sherlock. After a few moments, Sherlock phased in and out of existence in time with the box, then both he and the box completely disappeared.

* * *

The Doctor wheeled away from the TARDIS' console to look at the new passenger. All thoughts of landing her were forgotten. "Wellll, hello." The TARDIS gave a lurch, then settled down into a calm sort of headlong rush. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to pick you up. I'd best get you back where you..."

"This is obviously some kind of ship, I suppose that word is as good as any other. Seeing as it phased into existence around me, then phased out again, it must be capable of crossing multiple dimensions." Sherlock stepped up and examined the console. "That would explain why it's smaller on the outside."

"That's not what people normally say." The Doctor, well exposed to the Flotrasian gas, started removing his tie. "You're quite clever." He waved around the control room with his tie. "This is my TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Both men took a step closer to one another. The Flotrasian gas was starting to have an effect on Sherlock as well. He felt odd. Urges that he normally kept ruthlessly suppressed were making themselves known. He watched, helpless, as his traitorous hands went to the lapels of the other mans pinstriped suit jacket and grasped them. Sherlock was surprised when the other man lunged forward and pressed their mouths together.

Their lips slid apart, and Sherlock placed his lips over the pulse point on the other man's neck. The rushing of his blood didn't come in the usual bum bum, bum bum rhythm, but in a drumming bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum rhythm. The detective gasped and pulled back.

"Two hearts," the stranger explained as he shrugged off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sherlock echoed the other man's motions. "You're old, older than you look and you weren't born with that... very appealing face." He swallowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. You can call me the Doctor." The other man ripped off his black rimmed glasses and tossed them away. Next, he reached for the flies on Sherlock's trousers.

The detective froze for just one moment, then he reciprocated, the Flotrasian gas burning in his veins.

The TARDIS shifted, throwing both men to the floor of the control room and gave a wheeze of approval.

Hands groped everywhere. Lips kissed and plundered. Cocks became erect and slid against one another, the friction divine. It wasn't long at all before both Sherlock and the Doctor were shuddering their way through orgasms in each others arms.

Several minutes later, the post coital lassitude having started to wear off, Sherlock turned and looked at the Doctor. "You aren't the type to engage in random, meaningless sex with strangers, therefore I hypothesise the presence of some chemical aphrodisiac. Since I was affected as well, it must have been airborne."

"It was... That's actually... Who did you say you were again?"

"Sherlock Holmes." The detective said with all the haughtiness he could muster laying there on the floor naked.

"Blimey!" The Doctor started laughing. "I just shagged Sherlock Bloody Holmes." He stood up, grinning and pulling on his trousers. He walked to the console. "How do you like that?"

The TARDIS gave a happy wheeze and a light turned from red to blue.

"Oh. Would you look at that!" The doctor pointed to the blue light. "The atmosphere has cleared. It looks like we used up all the Flotrasian gas. Excellent." He turned to look at Sherlock, who was by now almost completely dressed. "So, where to now?"

"221B Baker Street, London, Great Britain, Earth..." Sherlock had to stop there. He had never relearned his lessons about the solar system, let alone the galaxy or the universe.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor had Sherlock by the upper arms. "You want to come with me. See the birth of your galaxy, meet aliens, have adventures."

The detective shook his head. "I have adventures enough... with John." He already missed John. It was like there was a gaping hole in his heart and he felt like the little bout of sex he had just had was some kind of betrayal. Absurd! They weren't like that.

"Oh, I see." The doctor let Sherlock go and took a step back. He looked sad, but there was something else in his eyes. "I've been around long enough to know that time doesn't last forever. I'll take you back to your John. The rest is up to you." He pushed buttons and shifted levers. Soon the TARDIS was wheezing/whooshing once again.

Sherlock waited until the sounds stopped then stepped to the door that the Doctor indicated. He nodded to the Doctor once, then stepped through.

John was stood there gaping in the same position he had been in the last time the detective had seen him.

The TARDIS whooshed/wheezed, then appeared to phase out of existence.

"What..." John couldn't form a full sentence.

"I'll explain later, John. After I get a shower."

Sherlock breezed passed the doctor and stopped in the door to the loo. "And, John. We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
